The present invention concerns a container or flask for the transport and storage of nuclear fuel.
Flasks for irradiated nuclear fuel elements are required to be mechanically robust to withstand possible damage in transit and must safely contain the radioactivity of the nuclear fuel therein. To achieve this a flask is formed with thick walls having a required mechanical strength and which provide gamma shielding. In addition it is necessary to provide neutron shielding and to dissipate the heat generated by radioactive decay.